


Tree Lot Shenanigans (December 2014)

by shopgirl152



Series: A Christmas Treasury [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much fun can two boys have picking out a Christmas tree? As it turns out, quite a lot. Especially when it involves snowball fights, hide n seek, tag...and a kiss under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Lot Shenanigans (December 2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh; this was so much fun to write! Also, it's one of my first Phindip romance fic.

"Ugh. I don't know why you brought me here. It's _freezing_." Dipper ran his hands down his arms. "Couldn't you have picked out a tree yourself?"

"Sure! But it wouldn't be nearly as much fun." Phineas grinned, elbowing the other boy in the ribs. "Come on Dipper, lighten up. It can't be any colder here than it is in Gravity Falls." He blew out a puff of air. "Check it out! I can see my breath!"

"And that's exciting?"

"Yeah! I mean, how many times do you get to see your breath materialize in front of you? Or catch snowflakes on your tongue? It's not Summer, but Winter's kinda cool." The grin widened. "No pun intended."

The other boy smiled.

"Well, I made you smile at least."

"I always smile."

"Not that often."

Dipper sighed, pulling the collar of his coat up for warmth. "Okay man, we're here for a Christmas tree. Let's pick one out."

"Oh contrare. We, Dipper, are not here to pick out just any old tree. We're here to pick out the _ultimate_ , the most _spectacular_ , most _awesome Christmas Tree ever_!"

"Can't you and Ferb just build one? Mabel showed me photos of some of your inventions." Dipper stopped walking. "Phineas?" A joyful laugh came from somewhere next to him and he cautiously stepped around a Douglas Fir. "Phineas, where are--"

"Gotcha!" The red head popped out of the tree, tackling him to the ground, the two tumbling into a nearby snowdrift.

Dipper yelped as Phineas landed on top of him. "Hey man, not cool."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Phineas climbed off him, offering a hand. "We could build a tree, but sometimes it's more fun to do things the old fashioned way. Besides, picking out a tree is a Christmas tradition." A smug look appeared on his face as he pulled Dipper to his feet. "Hey Dipper, whatcha dooin?"

Dipper laughed nervously, roughly shoving his friend. "I'm helping you pick out a tree." He shoved the boy again. "Because you dragged me out here."

The red head returned the shove. "You could have said no."

Another shove, followed by a laugh. "You didn't give me the chance."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Phineas took a step forward, jamming the baseball cap over his friend's eyes before running off, calling over his shoulder. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hey no fair! You have a head start!" Dipper readjusted his cap before running after the red head.

\-------------------------------------

"Okay Phineas, I saw you run behind this group of trees. I know you're in here." Dipper tiptoed over to a Fraser Fir, peeking between the branches. "And..."

"Nope. Cold as an iceberg. I'm over here. Follow the sound of my voice."

"Aha!" He parted the branches of another tree.

"Nope. Getting warmer though."

He tiptoed around another tree, only to feel something tap him on the shoulder. "I got you! Wait." Dipper turned around, scratching his head. "Now where--" he spluttered as a snowball hit the side of his face. "Oh, it's _on_ now." He bent down, scooping some snow into his mittened hands and forming it into a ball. "Get ready Phineas. Because you are--" another snowball hit him in the back of the head.

Phineas leaned against a nearby tree, shaking with laughter. "Dude, you should have seen the look on your face just now."

"Oh yeah?" Dipper smirked as he bent over, packing another snowball in his hands before walking over, depositing the ball inside the hood of the red head's coat.

"Dipper, I don't think--" he shivered as the other boy lifted his hood, effectively dumping the snowball on top of his head. "Touche."

"Truce?"

"Nope." His friend grinned, wiping the snow from his head before lobbing it at him.

As the snow rained down, covering his cap in white powder, Phineas took off, zig-zagging through the trees. Dipper took off after him, only to find the red head skidding to a stop in front of a Spruce Pine. "Aha! I got you now--urk!"

A hand reached back and grabbed him, pulling him back so hard both boys fell to the ground, landing in a sitting position. "Hey man, what the heck?"

Phineas blinked at him, suddenly looking apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yank you back that hard."

Dipper glared at him, only to turn his attention to what his friend was intently staring at. "Whoa." He pointed to the massive tree in front of them. "Is that--"

"The _ultimate_ , the most _spectacular_ , most _awesome_ _Christmas_ _Tree_ _ever_?" The red head grinned, pulling him to his feet. "It sure is." He slung an arm around Dipper's shoulders. "Dipper, we just found our Christmas tree."

"That's great, but...how are we going to get it back to your house?"

"Easy." Phineas took off, disappearing among the trees only to reappear seconds later, dragging a sled behind him. "I came prepared."

"There's only two of us and this huge tree. How are we supposed to load it onto the sled?"

"Oh ye of little faith." Phineas went behind the tree, studying it. "All it takes is a little ingenuity and determination." He looked around the tree lot, appearing to take inventory. "Let's see...we have a chain link fence behind us, a sled, ourselves, and management at the front of the lot. Which probably has..." he left the sled, taking Dipper's hand in his, the two walking to the front of the lot. "A rope. Now all we need is some sort of pulley system and we're good to go."

"How do we know they're gonna let us borrow the rope?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, that's the easy part. All we have to do is ask nicely." Phineas let go of his hand, walking up to the managers of the lot. "Excuse me. My friend and I were looking at that big tree over there and we were wondering if we could borrow your rope. We kinda need it to load the tree onto our sled."

"Sure thing." One of the managers handed over the rope. "But, aren't you a little--"

" _Young_ to be rigging up a pulley system? Yes, yes I am." Without waiting for the typical response, Phineas turned to the other boy. "Come on Dipper. Let's go get that tree."

\----------------------------------

Minutes later, Dipper found himself staring at a rigged up pulley system. The red head had the rope thrown over a nearby beam and threaded through a pulley they'd found. The other end of the rope was currently dangling in front of him.

"Okay Dipper, take that piece of rope and wind it around the trunk of the tree." Phineas called out from the other side of the chain link fence. "Make sure to tie it tight. Use a Gordian knot if you have to."

He saluted, running around the trunk of the massive tree several times before tying a triple knot and pulling. "All done. Now what?"

"I'm going to use my body as a weight and attempt to pull the tree off the ground from here. My body plus the pulley should lift it off the ground long enough for you to slide the sled underneath. Once you've done that, see if you can ease the tree onto its side. We need it to lay flat."

"Right."

"Start moving the sled on my signal. Or when you see the tree move a few inches off the ground. Whichever comes first.” The red head started backing up, pulling on the rope. "The man, in the perfect tree, oh, he's coming to stay at our house. Gonna put him up at our house."

Dipper smirked in amusement. "You're singing while you're pulling?"

"Sure! Why not sing? Makes it go faster." He backed up a few steps, continuing to pull on the rope. "Come on Dipper, take a verse."

"I don't know this song."

"It's easy enough to learn. The next verse goes like this." He started singing again. "Stand him up in a corner, give him a place of his own. And he won't cry anymore. There's not really a man inside a Christmas tree, but you know, it's kinda fun to sing about. Is the tree moving?"

"Not really--wait." His eyes widened and he laughed in disbelief. "The tree’s moving! Phineas, your plan worked!"

"Of course it did. Now slide the sled underneath and try to ease the tree onto it."

\----------------------------

_Minutes later..._

Dipper watched in amazement as his friend dragged the tree to the front of the lot, the tree fastened securely to the sled. "Seriously, how did we just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to lift a tree that's bigger than us and load it onto a sled?"

"Well, it's just the basic mechanics of a simple machine. All it really took was the right amount of leverage and a block and tackle."

"No no. I mean..." He placed a hand to his head, slowly moving it over to the top of his friend's head. "We're the similar size and height--"

"You mean small."

"Yeah. Phineas, we shouldn't have been able to move that tree by ourselves."

"You're never to small to do something Dipper. You're only limited by your imagination. All you ever need is an insatiable curiosity, determination and the right resources." The red head gave him an easy smile as they stopped in front of the register. "Of course, having good friends helping you doesn't hurt either." He handed the required bills to the cashier before turning his attention back to his friend. “You know Dipper, sometimes life is about taking risks.” He pointed to something above them.

Dipper looked up, cheeks pinking. “Mistletoe.”

“Yep.” Phineas smiled at him. “You wanna go first or should I? I mean, it _is_ a Christmas tradition. It’d be a shame to let it go to waste.” The smile turned to a smirk. “Come on Dipper, Carpe Diem.”

He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned forward, puckering his lips.

“You look like a fish.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before!”

“Neither have I. No time like the present.” Before he could protest, Phineas leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Merry Christmas Dipper.” The red head took the boy’s hand in his, the other hand grabbing the sled. “Let’s go decorate this tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Phineas is singing is called Perfect Tree from the Raccoons Christmas Special. You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YChDIQJxjAg


End file.
